Encuentro
by Dark Amy-chan
Summary: Un One-shot para un concurso en el Fc SasuHina de NU. Aviso: ¿Manga spoiler?.


**Pareja:** SasuHina (SasuHina)

**Autora: **DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan, Amita-chan, DarkSakura)

- _"Flash Back"_

- "Hablan"

**D**ato: Todo esta bajo el punto de vista del Uchiha.

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**

_o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o_

_Encuentro_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aquí me hallaba nuevamente protegiéndole, como ya tantas veces lo he hecho. No sé qué me pasa, ya que mi cuerpo se movió antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, como aquella ocasión.

Le veo sorprenderse en un comienzo, para luego agradecerme con una dulce sonrisa en los labios. Mientras una mueca llena de molestia se dibuja en mis facciones al ver su felicidad, ya que lograba incomodarme.

"Tsk. Deberías entrenar aún más duro" ─ Antes de alejarme pude notar la sorpresa en sus ojos. Así era, ahora sabía que la había estado observando, tal como lo he estado haciendo desde la vez que nos topamos, la vez que todo cambio para mí.

"_Ya por fin me hallaba frente a las puertas de Konoha. Mis manos inconscientemente se apretaban de la furia que se escondía en mi interior, de las ganas incontrolables por hacer que cada uno de los habitantes de esta mugrosa villa fueran consumidos por las oscuras llamas de mi odio, de mi venganza. _

_Les haría pasar por lo mismo que yo pase. A cada ser que se atreva a interferir, sucumbiría ante el poder de mi Sharingan._

_Aún no estaba del todo de acuerdo con que ese imbécil de Kabuto se nos uniera, mucho menos al ver en lo que se había convertido. Puedo sentir en su interior a esa asquerosa serpiente rastrera de Orochimaru, y sé que sus deseos no han desaparecido del todo. Debo estar alerta en todo momento._

_Todo se hallaba sumido en las sombras. La oscuridad siempre ha sido mi única compañera fiel, y esta noche no será la excepción, ya que ella me ayudara a esconder mis pasos. Las tinieblas son las que cubrirán los rastros de sangre, tal y como Itachi lo hizo esa vez mandado por los ancianos de esta aldea. Mi antiguo hogar, y sus futuras tumbas. _

_Les hare pagar con su sangre, con las de sus seres más queridos._

"_¿Cuándo atacaremos?. No quiero perder mi tiempo solo observando" ─ Dije sin emoción alguna a Madara que estaba junto a mí. Su aparente tranquilidad ya me estaba exasperando. Debía cumplir con mi venganza lo más pronto posible._

"_¿Crees que Konoha es una aldea fácil de desaparecer?. Primero debemos agotar sus defensas" ─ Espeto después de unos segundos más de silencio. ¿Qué más necesitábamos?, suficiente era con que Naruto no estuviera ahí en estos momentos._

"_La única persona que podría hacerme algo de peso no está, ¿de qué defensas estás hablando? ─ Mis ojos ahora rojos por el Sharingan se posaron con desdén sobre el otro Uchiha. ─ Todos los demás son unos insectos insignificantes, los cuales serán aplastados por mi odio." _

"_¿Sasuke-kun no conoció todos los Clanes de Konoha?" ─ Esta vez era esa mugre de Kabuto quien hablaba. Mi mirada se poso sobre su persona, esperando a que se explicara. Media sonrisa se poso en sus labios al notar mi atención, mi falta de conocimiento sobre esos temas. _

_Un bufido se escapaba de boca. ¿Qué me iban a interesar esos Clanes mediocres?. Ninguno se comparaba con el mío, ¿y qué paso?, le tuvieron tanto miedo, que a la primera oportunidad acabaron con ellos. Pero no saben el error que cometieron al dejarme con vida, ya que seré yo quien les haga lamentar ese descuido. _

"_Todos son basura, que no se comparan con los Uchiha y su línea sucesoria"_

_Escuchaba como ese imbécil de Kabuto se reía con sorna ante mis palabras. Mis puños se tensaban de los deseos de callarlo, de mandarlo al otro mundo con el resto de esa serpiente que vive dentro suyo. Si no fuera porque Madara dice que será de utilidad, hace rato que lo hubiera sacado de mi camino. Pero me tocaba aguantarlo por ahora, solo esperando el momento indicado para exterminarlo. _

"_Hay un Clan que es tan antiguo como el Uchiha, y también poseen una línea sucesoria. No son tan fáciles de eliminar como crees"_ _─ Espeto el otro que posee el Sharingan aparte de mi. _

_Tsk. Si ese fuese el caso, ¿Qué demonios estábamos esperando?, ¿Acaso alguna carta de invitación, o una de parte de nosotros diciéndoles que iríamos a exterminarlos?. Tanta espera me está colmando la poca paciencia que me queda._

"_Supongo que tu sabes más de ellos, ¿no Kabuto?. ─ Volvía a tomar la palabra el otro Uchiha luego de unos instantes. Sospecho que me toca escucharles, esperar a que se pongan de acuerdo o algo. ─ Después de todo eres quien le reunía la información a Orochimaru."_

_De reojo observe como el susodicho asentía luego de unos segundos, para momentos después dirigir su vista al frente, al lugar que pronto íbamos a atacar. _

"_El Byakugan. Este dōjutsu, es capaz de ver a través del taijutsu sin mayor problema. Sus habilidades se basan en una visión superior, otorgando una esfera completa de visión, es decir de 360°"_

_Molesto me cruce de brazos, mientras los otros dos volvían su vista hacía mí, esperando lo que tuviera que decir._

"_Si es tan antiguo como los Uchiha, ¿Por qué no sabes tú mucho más de ellos?" ─ Le reclame al mayor de los tres._

_El mutismo junto con una sonrisa llena de sorna fue lo que lleno de pronto el ambiente. Se había creado un aire que solo traía dudas, secretos que pudiesen causar grandes cambios, los cuales el antiguo poseedor del Sharingan parecía no desear compartir conmigo, causándome desconfianza. Kabuto nos miraba con claro interés._

"_Esta decidido entonces, atacaremos enseguida" ─ Le escuche en silencio. Estaba seguro que ese tipo había preferido pasar de mi cuestionamiento, demostrando así que algo ocultaba. Volviendo mi vista al frente, meditaba de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, de lo que había estado sucediendo desde que ese tipo había irrumpido en mi vida contándome lo pasado con mi hermano y familia. _

_No suelo confiar en nadie más que en mi mismo. Así he vivido hasta ahora, y esta vez no será la excepción. Si me oculta algo, o interviene en mis planes, lo pagara junto con esta maldita aldea"._

Bajo la luz de la luna me escondí tras unos árboles, presenciando a través de ellos su esfuerzo, su deseo por ser mejor. Sonreí con clara diversión al pensar que quizás mis palabras la habían hecho reflexionar, que por aquello se hallaba entrenando en estos momentos. Ya que su estado muestra el claro cansancio que ya portaba.

De pronto el suave tono de su voz llegaba a mí, sacándome de mis pensares. Salí de mi escondite, ya que sabía que antes sus ojos no podía esconderme, mucho menos escapar. Estaba preso de esa mirada llena de bondad, que ahora reflejaba fiereza, por aquellas venas que se instalaban al activar su Kekkei Genkai.

"E-Eres…" ─ Me susurro con clara vergüenza mientras bajaba su rostro en un intento por ocultarla. Ni siquiera yo mismo conocía la respuesta del porqué me encontraba siempre tras ella. Desde ese ataque a Konoha, desde que la vi, algo en mi cambio un poco.

_"No tardamos en llegar a dicho lugar que pronto se convertiría en el próximo Clan en extinción. Así como estos malditos sentenciaron a los míos, yo les daré de la misma medicina a cada ser perteneciente a esta villa, comenzando por los Hyuuga._

_Uno a uno fueron cayendo como moscas bajo una red, presos de la oscuridad, del miedo al notar nuestros Sharingan._

_Pronto no tardo en llegar el cabecilla de estos malditos, junto con su hija, que por lo que lograba verse, no pasaba de los trece o catorce años. Cuando este se disponía a hablar, la suave voz preocupada de otra mujer se hizo notar. _

_Por lo que pude darme cuenta, se trataba de otra de sus hijas, aunque la verdad me tenía sin cuidado. Uno más o uno menos, todos correrían el mismo destino: La muerte._

_Pasaron los segundos. Momentos en que solo manteníamos nuestras miradas, reflejando el odio, esperando quizás algún movimiento del contrincante. Cuando Kabuto se disponía a soltar palabra, el otro sujeto que estaba junto a mí, hablo con sorna. _

"_Si no les molesta, probare algo. ─ Nos dijo mientras desviaba su rostro hacía aquella que había llevado instantes después. ¿Qué iba a hacer?. Solo moví mis hombros señalando que me daba igual, después de todo mis ganas de combatir en estos momentos se centran en aquel prodigio Hyuuga, que una vez vi en los exámenes chunnin: Hyuuga Neji. ─ Puedo ver…la oscuridad en tu corazón."_

_Curioso me fije en el reaccionar de esa mujer de cabello azulino. Sus ojos blancos reflejaban temor. Pero lo que más llamo mi atención, fueron las palabras de su padre. Algo en mi interior produjo una especie de piquete, similar a la de una abeja._

"_Vete Hinata. Solo estorbaras. Déjanoslo a Hanabi y a mi" ─ ¿Por qué le diría algo como eso? ¿Es que acaso no ve que ella es mayor, no debería ser más fuerte?. La suave risa llena de satisfacción del otro Uchiha me saco de mis pensares, atrayendo mi atención hacía su persona. Sus palabras eran nuevamente para esa chica._

"_Demuestra, lo que en verdad está en tu interior"_

_En completo mutismo observe como las blancas perlas de aquella mujer se tornaban opacas. Y de la nada se lanzo a atacar a su padre y hermana. ¿Qué sucedía?, ¿acaso ese era uno de los nuevos poderes de sus ojos, esos que le robo a ese otro sujeto?. _

_Kabuto veía todo con una de sus clásicas sonrisas llenas de macabra diversión. Claramente estaba entretenido apreciando como esas personas esquivaban los ataques de esa chica llamaba Hinata._

_No sé realmente cuanto tiempo transcurrió desde que comenzó con sus arremetidas, y mucho menos cuantas veces pude oír de parte de su hermana que se detuviera. Pero justo cuando le iba a acertar unos de sus ataques, su propio padre de un golpe en el estomago, la lanzo hacía una de los tantos escombros que dejamos. _

_La voz preocupada de la menor diciendo "Padre" provocaba que volviera mi atención hacía ellos, pero claro, sin que nadie lo notara. _

"_Hanabi. Sabes el destino de los Hyuuga. Si para salvar…" ─ Pero la voz de aquella que estaba entre las ruinas le interrumpía. Mis ojos negros se posaron en Madara, quien parecía mantener toda su atención en ella._

"_Y…Y es por eso, que tu h-hermano murió. ─ Observaba como su cuerpo se hallaba lleno de magulladuras por el golpe, por el impacto. Hasta sus ropas se habían destrozado en varias partes. Pero lo que más me llamaba la atención era, ¿a que se referían con eso del "Destino de los Hyuuga"?, ¿Qué es eso del sacrificio de un hermano?. Inconscientemente el recuerdo de Itachi pasaba por mi mente. ─ P-Por eso…Neji-niisan s-sufrió tanto."_

"_Tal parece que ese golpe la saco de tu control" ─ Escuchaba como divertido por los acontecimientos, Kabuto le comentaba al otro sujeto que estaba junto a mí, pero este le ignoro, y solo se centro en aquella mujer. ¿Qué estará pasando por su mente?, ¿Es que esa chica se dejo controlar a propósito?._

"_No hables cosas que no sabes." ─ Le reprocho el sujeto de cabellera larga, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. ─ Solo vete. ¡Estorbas aquí!"_

_Pude notar como la oscuridad llegaba nuevamente a los blanquecinos ojos de Hinata, quien bajaba su rostro en un intento de ocultarlo. Esta vez no estaba siendo víctima del control de Madara._

"_N-No me iré…─ Su voz sonaba suave, pero llena de determinación. Mis negras orbes apreciaban como sus manos se mantenían empuñadas a cada lado de su cuerpo. Estaba tratando de sacar fuerzas. Inconscientemente media sonrisa se posaba en mi rostro. ─ Yo… ¡Yo también soy una Hyuuga!"_

_Era como verme en un espejo. Con cada frase, con cada palabra escuchada, más recordaba lo acontecido en mi pasado: La muerte de mi Clan a manos de mi hermano, para protegerme de alguna manera, el claro menosprecio hacía las habilidades de esa mujer. _

_¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?._

_Aunque había algo diferente. En ese entonces yo solo huí por temor a morir. En cambio esa mujer, parece no temer a la muerte. No si eso es, por proteger a los que ama. _

"_Muy hermoso. Pero esto ya se está tornando aburrido con tanta cursilería" ─ La voz del otro Uchiha irrumpió el lugar, atrayendo la atención de todos. Con un simple movimiento de manos, le indico a Kabuto que se hiciera cargo, quien sonriente se preparo para atacar._

_No sé realmente cuanto tiempo este estuvo divirtiéndose con ellos. El patriarca del Clan era alguien muy fuerte, pero al tener que proteger constantemente a sus dos hijas, sus fuerzas fueron decayendo. _

_¿Es a eso lo que se refería?, ¿Moriría gustoso por protegerlos?, ¿Es que su intención de alejar a esa chica del campo de batalla, era para eso mismo?. _

_Un grito lleno de angustia llegaba a mis oídos, sacándome de mis memorias. Pude percatarme que ese tipo estaba en el suelo, ya que una de las invocaciones de este cuatro ojos le atravesó con lo que parece ser un fierro. Ambas mujeres corrieron hacía su progenitor, pidiéndole que resistiera. Pero como era de esperarse de ese sirviente de la serpiente rastrera, no espero para atacar a una de ellas, mandándola a volar hacía el otro extremo de la habitación. _

"_¡Hanabi!" ─ Le escuche decir a la morena de cabello azulino. Sus ojos estaban ahora inundados en lágrimas. _

_Yo sabía lo que vendría ahora. Esta vez ella si escaparía por su vida. Los dejaría atrás, para así obtener un chance de vivir. Así son los seres humanos después de todo. Así fui yo, por no tener la fuerza necesaria…_

"_H-Huye H-Hinata. ─ Su padre le susurro casi en un hilo de muerte. Aquel metal había atravesado su pecho, y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. ─ N-No tienes…oportunidad."_

_Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al verla negar. Al decir que no los dejaría, que no lo defraudaría nunca más._

"_N-No lo hiciste…─ le respondía este a grandes ahogos, por la falta de aire a sus pulmones. Entre tanto esta le decía que ya no hablara, que mantuviera sus fuerzas. Tal parece que este le ignoro, ya que continúo con lo que decía. ─ T-Te pareces t-tanto a…ella. E-Eres demasiado…siempre fuiste demasiado a-amable…"_

_Las lágrimas de aquella ojiblanca parecieron detenerse ante esto último. Sus ojos blancos abiertos por el asombro, se mantenían en la figura de su ahora inconsciente padre. Entre tanto Kabuto decía que ya era hora que perdiera el conocimiento, que ahora iría por la vida de la hermana de esa mujer. _

_Pero justo cuando ese estúpido rastrero sirviente de Orochimaru se disponía a darle el golpe final a la castaña, el cuerpo de su hermana se puso en su camino. Sus ojos volvían a reflejar esa fuerza interna. En su blanco rostro se notaban las venas al activar su línea sucesoria._

_No comprendía como esa mujer podía ponerse en pie, después de cada golpe que este le daba. ¿De dónde sacaba las fuerzas para volver donde su hermana?._

""_El deber del hermano mayor es siempre proteger al menor. Sasuke"" _

"_A-Ahora lo c-comprendo. M-Mi padre…mi tío… ─ Estaba agotada, su casi apagada voz lo demostraba. Con cada paso que daba, parecía como si el suelo la llamaba. Pero aún así, estaba empeñada a hacerle frente, a ponerse como escudo por su sangre… ─ ¿E-Este es…el destino d-del H-Hyuuga?. S-Si es así, c-con gusto l-lo acepto, por mi…hermana pequeña"_

""_ese tío lo hizo para protegerte…""_

"_Itachi ha sido un sacrificio. El último de una larga lista de víctimas"_

_Mi mente comenzaba a trabajar a mil. Era como si todo mi pasado y presente se mezclaran en uno. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?, ¿Por qué esta mujer provocaba que volvieran los recuerdos de Itachi, de los míos?._

""_Lo siento Sasuke, __no habra una proxima vez__…""_

_No sé cómo, no sé porqué. Solo sé que cuando Kabuto estaba por darle el golpe final a esa chica de cabellos azulinos, mi cuerpo inconscientemente se movió frente a ella, deteniéndole."_

Ese día no pude cumplir con mi cometido. Ese día le di la espalda a Madara, y junto a Naruto le derrotamos. Desistí de volver a la aldea, porque ese sitio solo me traía malos recuerdos, porque en mi aún estaba la idea de matar a sus líderes.

Pero aquel anhelo por matarlos a cada uno desapareció, porque pude darme cuenta que no todos estaban sonriendo en mi mente, como solía creer. Ya que esta mujer que estaba enfrente mío, paso por una oscuridad similar. Porque aunque ella no se dé cuenta, es más fuerte de lo que cree. Porque la fuerza de su mirada, su deseo de proteger a su familia me recordó a Itachi. Trayendo a la luz, un poco de humanidad que había perdido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin:-**

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

_**Notas Dark: **Holas. Este es un one-shot para un concurso en el Fc SasuHina de NU. Espero haya sido de su disfrute, porque cuando lo estaba haciendo, estaba con cero inspiración. También trate de que estuviera lo más cercano al canon posible, ya que de eso se trataba. La idea era fuera sobre su posible encuentro en el manga, de como nos gustaria que fuese._

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, mi manera de verlo..._

_Besos_

_**D**ark**A**my-chan.  
_


End file.
